


dearly beloved

by ziamsquad



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, and he lives in the apartment directly below zayns, do u get where the title is from its the first two words from ''dont wake me up'' by chris brown, i cant even remember what this one is about, i crack myself up, oh yeah liam is woken up at 6 every morning because of zayn alarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamsquad/pseuds/ziamsquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>liam is woken up at the crack ass of dawn every morning until he's had enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	dearly beloved

liam thinks that the ringing in his head every morning is a fixture embedded into his mind and drilling into his brain. he's not wrong, he thinks, as he blinks his eyes open to nurse the dull ache in his head. his clock is blinking out 6:01 as it is every morning when his neighbours alarm starts blaring out at the ass crack of dawn.

he's had enough, this time. he was going to do something about it because there was only so many days he could cope with waking three hours before he needs to. he had an awful night and the least he deserves is to sleep in. but he can never get back to sleep comfortably when he's already woken up and the sun in streaming in through the cracks in his curtains.

liam climbs out of bed, his anger outweighing his need to check his appearance before he storms out of his bedroom and out his front door. he was only in a flimsy tank top and sweat pants and his hair was probably a mess but he was so incredibly tired that the amount he cared was actually baffling.

he climbs up one set of stairs, and he locates the last room in the hallway, located exactly on top of his apartment. he knocks on the door raptly, he was so going to give this person a piece of his mind. he was probably going to end up punching them, actually, he considers it for a moment before the door opens to reveal a very confused, and a very attractive man. man, maybe, because of the stubble and the jawline. teenager maybe, because of the wide doe eyes.

"um, hi?" he says, offering a confused raise of his eyebrows.

he forgets why he's there for all of half a second before he has to blink his eyes open because of how sleepy he was, "you. you need to stop with that fucking alarm clock."

the guy looks at him with creased eyebrows. "my alarm clock? i need that to wake up."

"the rest of the building need to sleep, no one wants there room to be shaking with the force of your alarm every morning!"

"hey, your exaggerating. it just about shakes me awake every morning."

"my roof is trembling when i wake up." liam growls, he's exaggerating, so what?

"your roof? does that mean you live underneath me?"

"yes."

"oh well in that case." the guy smiles a easily and leans on the door frame, "i have a complaint for you too. you play your music too loud. all the time, and it's always at weird timings like 2am or something."

"sort you alarm out and i'll sort my music out." liam offers.

"but then how will i wake up for work?" the guy wonders, and liam wants to slap that smug look off his face. or kiss it. whatever.

"i don't know, use a normal alarm? that thing is _loud_."

"i know, it's a thunderbolt. my friend bought it for my birthday so i wouldn't get him late all the time." zayn smiles proudly, "it's miraculous, you should invest in one."

"no," liam splutters out and shakes his head, "i didn't come here for you to recommend a death machine to me, i just need you to stop waking me up so early every morning!"

"okay, jesus. calm down."

liam is actually going to punch him. he doesnt though, because the guy seems to think it's a good time for introductions.

"i'm zayn, by the way."

"liam."

"sorry we had to meet under these circumstances." zayn smiles brightly.

"it's okay." liam replies dully, "really." he looks at zayn properly, letting his sleepy state fizzle out so he could properly admire this guy.

he had long black hair, falling all over his eyes in a messy just-woke-up look, and he was wearing tight black jeans paired with a worn out t-shirt as if he was still only half dressed. his eyes were brown and his pink lips curved up into something of an apologetic smile.

"y'know, if i turn the volume of my alarm lower i wont wake up and i'll be late for work. so i'm currently choosing which is more important, my job or an innocent guy who just wants to sleep." zayn says, and honestly he reminds liam of harry so much.

"i'm a really heavy sleeper." zayn considers out loud.

"i'm a really light sleeper." liam shrugs.

zayn beams at him, "we match."

"you're ruining my sleeping cycle."

"yeah, but we match."

liam groans and zayn looks completely content to stand their all day. "i need to get dressed though, my friend louis will be here any minute and he'll kick my ass if i get him late."

"okay." liam mumbles, "i guess i've fulfilled my role as an angry neighbour."

zayn grins at him. "i like your shirt, by the way."

liam looks down at his black t-shirt with a batman logo printed on. he loved his batman shirt, even though it was a bit childish and seriously worn down, it was his favourite. "thanks."

zayn looks at him curiously for a moment, "is batman your favourite superhero?"

liam nods, and zayn doesn't look all that impressed. "why?"

"don't you like him?" liam asks curiously

"i do, i'm testing your knowledge."

"that's a bit rude." liam say prattishly, "i know my superhero facts."

"yeah, but-" zayn's cut off by someone calling his name from behind liam.

"zayn!" he hears someone, louis, call as he catches up to them "why are you still looking like you just woke up? we have to leave in ten!"

"shit, okay i'm going, i need to." he groans, "hey can we finish this conversation later?"

liam sighs, "fine, and we need to come to a compromise about that alarm clock of yours."

"his thunderbolt?" louis asks, "i bought him that." he says proudly

"i finish my shift at two." zayn pushes in quickly, "you can come over then if you like."

liam nods, a small smile on his face "okay, sounds good."

zayn grins at him, and turns to louis, "your thunderbolt just bagged me a date, dude."

liam scowls at him, his cheeks heating up. "you're going to have to try harder than that, zayn." he mutters, and zayn winks at him as he turns around to go back to his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED LOADS


End file.
